headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Terminator: Some Must Watch, While Some Must Sleep
| director = Scott Lautanen | producer = Ashley Edward Miller; Zack Stentz; John Enbom; Natalie Chaidez; Toni Graphia; Mario F. Kassar; Andrew G. Vajna; Joel B. Michaels; Jill Danton; James Middleton; John Wirth; Josh Friedman; Jessie W. Dugan; Hilton H. Smith | starring = Lena Headey; Thomas Dekker; Summer Glau; Richard T. Jones | previous = "Desert Cantos" | next = "Ourselves Alone" }} "Some Must Watch, While Some Must Sleep" is the sixteenth episode of season two of the science fiction television series Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles. It is the twenty-fifth episode of the series overall. The episode was directed by Scott Lautanen with a teleplay written by Natalie Chaidez and Denise Th . It first aired on the FOX Network on Monday, February 27th, 2009 at 8:00 pm. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Starring Co-Starring Crew Developed for television by Josh Friedman Based on characters created by James Cameron and Gale Anne Hurd * Ashley Edward Miller - Co-producer * Zack Stentz - Co-producer * Natalie Chaidez - Co-executive producer * Toni Graphia - Co-executive producer * Mario F. Kassar - Executive producer * Andrew G. Vajna - Executive producer * Joel B. Michaels - Executive producer * Jill Danton - Producer * James Middleton - Executive producer * John Wirth - Executive producer * Josh Friedman - Executive producer * Jessie W. Dugan - Co-producer * Hilton H. Smith - Producer * Stephen Collins - Director of photography * Marek Dobrowolski - Production designer * Heather Jo MacDougall, A.C.E. - Editor * Bear McCreary - Composer Notes & Trivia * Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles was developed for television by Josh Friedman. Based on characters created by James Cameron and Gale Anne Hurd. * "Some Must Watch, While Some Must Sleep", and "Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles: Some Must Watch, While Some Must Sleep" both redirect to this page. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode is production code number 3T7316 (end-title credit sequence). * This episode is included on disc four of the Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles: The Complete Second Season DVD collection. The DVD special features includes a "terminated" scene. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on Channel One and Virgin 1 on March 19th, 2009. * Executive producer Mario Kassar is credited as Mario F. Kassar in this episode. * Co-producer Ashley Miller is credited as Ashley Edward Miller in this episode. * Co-producer Jessie Ward Dugan is credited as Jessie W. Dugan in this episode. * Co-producer Hilton Smith is credited as Hilton H. Smith in this episode. * This is the only episode of the series directed by Scott Lautanen. * This is the fourth episode of Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles written or co-written by Natalie Chaidez. She writes five episodes of the series in total. She previously wrote "Earthlings Welcome Here". Her next episode is "To the Lighthouse". * This is the second and final episodes of Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles written or co-written by Denise Th . She previously worked on the season one episode, "The Tower is Tall But the Fall is Short". Coincidentally, she worked on the two out of three episodes of the show that have the longest titles on the series. * Apparently martial arts outfits double as patient outfits at medical clinics. Who knew? * This is the second and final appearance of Ed Winston. He appeared last in "Earthlings Welcome Here". Quotes * Sarah Connor: Midnight is the witching hour … if you believe that kind of thing, and most people won't admit it if they do. Midnight is the time when a door opens from our world into the next, and we are visited by dark spirits of the shadow lands. The incubus, the succubus, the old hag. Visitors are known by many names, but each story bears the same marks. The demons come after midnight in the first three hours of the new day when we are alone and vulnerable, deep asleep and helpless, when we cannot move. They lay on us, press on us, suffocate us - take from us what is most precious, our lives, our love , our sanity, our sleep. If you believe in that kind of thing. .... * Sarah Connor: You're dead. I killed you. * Ed Winston: And I killed you. One of us is gonna have to step it up. .... * Ed Winston: So your son is your accomplice? You're not Bonnie - you're Ma Barker. .... * Sarah Connor: What's with the lighter? * Dana: What lighter? * Sarah Connor: The one in your bra. * Dana: Trying to give up smoking. * Sarah Connor: In a sleep clinic? * Dana: Yeah, I've got sleep problems, too. The doctors think it's related to my chronic fatigue which they believe was caused by my eating disorder, which is why I had the lap band surgery. You know, the stapling your stomach. But are the doctors satisfied with that? No! They wanna take away all my vices. Well, that's not gonna happen, girl's gotta sin sometime. * Sarah Connor: Hence the smoking? * Dana: Yeah, that and the younger men. .... * Ed Winston: So … you wanna know who I am? That's the first thing most people ask, first thing that comes out of their mouths when the gag comes off - "Who are you?" They keep asking it over and over again. Psychiatrists say … naming things gives people power over them. They're dead wrong on that. * Sarah Connor: I already know who you are. * Ed Winston: Oh yeah, right, I forgot. And … you found Western Iron and Metal. Of course, never expected anything less from the girl that used a cross-dresser and a hypnotherapist to find us. You know, I gotta admit, I didn't see that one comin'. * Sarah Connor: You won't see the next one comin' either. .... * Dana: I ran into Nurse Ratched in the hallway. She smacked my bum for the cigarette and gave me some sleeping pills, the good stuff. So, what about you? Drowning, being chased, teeth falling out? * Sarah Connor: Being chased should probably cover it. * Dana: You're running away from something, you don't want to deal with it. Least that's what they say, anyway. * Sarah Connor: And you? * Dana: Oh, I burn alive. Yeah, my whole body just - phooh - catches fire. I try and I try and I can't put myself out. * Sarah Connor: Anxiety about quitting smoking. * Dana: Yeah, that … or I was a witch in another life. .... * John Connor: You did what you had to do. You defended yourself. * Sarah Connor: I'm not supposed to defend myself. I'm supposed to defend you. .... * Sarah Connor: A spirit sits on a man's chest. She is strong, beautiful. She is here to steal his children. She is here to steal his future. He's paralyzed. The terror in him will burst his heart if he cannot control it. She is a nightmare, a demon woman, the oldest and most enduring story told by man. The witching hour is controlled by witches. She is a bad dream. She is a bad bitch. See also External Links * * * * * References ---- Category:2009/Episodes Category:February, 2009/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified